I'm Always With You
by Melody Malone
Summary: First KH fic Months later, and Destiny Island is back, and everything is back to normal - except for Kairi. What lengths will she go to to find Sora, and bring him home? KairiSora
1. Alone

I'm Always With You

**Disclaimer**: I don't have any association with Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters, and this is probably going to be a bad fic, as it's my first KH fic.

* * *

Lying in my bed, I twist and turn. I keep telling myself it's just a dream, but it feels so real. I'm standing in water, but the sky is thundering, and the water is black. In the distance, I spot Sora, and reach out to him.

"Come on Kairi, you can make it!" He calls, coaxing me on. I reach out, and our fingers barely touch, before a whirlwind of heartless catch him, breaking our grasp, and he's carried away. I feel myself being pulled away by an invisible force, and I wrap my arms around myself to protect my heart. Just as it's being pulled away from me, I hear distant voices….

"_I was lost in darkness….you brought me back."  
_"_We made it this far by sticking together…"  
_"_Even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore."  
_"_Wherever you go, I'm always with you…"_

I shoot up in my bed, covered in sweat, clutching my heart, as if to make sure it's still there – it's all I have left of Sora. Looking across at my window, I see the sky turning a warm shade of pink, indicating dawn is breaking, and rub the sleep out of my eyes. _'It was just a dream…'_ I tell myself over and over again. Climbing out of bed, I sigh.

Darkness.

It still engulfs me, y'know…But not in the way that it did. No. This is more painful.

I pulled out my journal to record the dream – a habit I'd picked up from my grandmother – but before I could reach a blank page, a photograph of Riku and Sora fell out from under the cover. It was taken the day we finished the raft, before our friendship was torn apart, before Riku turned evil, before I lost Sora…  
As usual, I pushed it back into the book, hid the journal under my pillow, and headed out of my house, and towards the beach, and just sat there. Putting a hand to my heart, I whispered into the wind.  
"Sora, please come home…" – but he never does.

"_I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

"Kairi!" I hear someone shout, and looking over my shoulder, I spot Selphie running over to me, waving.  
"Hey." I answer softly, and barely take notice of her.  
"….He's gone, Kai." She said softly.  
"No he hasn't – I'd know."  
"You can't be so sure….there's so many worlds out there, a-and—"  
"And I would know! – I-if he's died, part of me would die – part of my heart."  
"Can't you move on? You're gonna make yourself ill."  
"No." Was my simple, and sharp answer. Selphie sighed, and sat in front of me.  
"I thought you two were just friends."  
"Things have changed…We've grown up a lot in the past few months…"  
"There's growing up, and there's falling in love."  
"…Then I've fallen in love." I answered simply.  
"But if he's going to be away all this time, is there any poi—"  
"Leave me alone, Selphie." I snapped a little, before jumping up, and running to the secret place – mine and Sora's place. Selphie started to run after me, but seeing where I was heading, stopped and returned to what she was doing.

Once in the silence and solitude of the cave, I edge myself over to the picture me and Sora drew, and trace my fingers over the paopu fruit going in my direction, then in his, and silently, I cry.


	2. Leon

**Chapter 2:**

In the darkness, Kairi heard footsteps approaching her;  
"Selphie, I thought I told yo—"  
"Hello again, Kairi." She jumped as a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere.  
"Who…Wha—"  
"It's me!" Smiled a familiar face. Semi-relieved, Kairi lept up and hugged Leon.  
"Leon! But what….how…."  
"I found a warp-hole coming here… Sora told me to see you…" Kairi looked at the floor again.  
"I miss him….is he okay?" Leon didn't respond for a second.  
"He's in trouble." He said eventually. "Can't you feel it? In your heart?" Kairi's eyes glanced down, and she sighed, and nodded.  
"What can I do though…."  
"Well I have a gummi ship waiting to be boarded….I'll take you to him. He really needs help, and only you can help him."  
"….Me?" Leon nodded.  
"Would I lie to you?" Kairi smiled, and shook her head.  
"Take me to him." Then she crawled out of the secret place. Leon was about to follow, when he heard a thundering voice.

"So you got the girl? The princess?"  
"Yes, of course I did – I told you the silly girl would do anything for the Keyblade Master."  
"Well make sure you don't mess things up – this girl is the key to the Keyblade Master's heart – and that's all we need to reign."  
"You've TOLD me this!" Snapped Leon. "I'll DO it, okay!"  
"You'd better." Said the voice, fading away.

"See you Selphie!"  
"Wait!" Shouted Selphie, running up to her. "Where are you going!"  
"I'm going to save Sora – I told you it'd work! I told you I'd see him soon!"  
"But it's not safe…"  
"I don't care! I just want Sora back!" Kairi snapped back. Selphie shook her head.  
"Fine." Sniffed Selphie. "Fine." She then ran in the opposite direction. Kairi rolled her eyes, and waited for Leon to emerge from the cave.  
"Let's hurry – he really needs you." Said Leon. Kairi nodded.  
"Let's go."

(Sorry it's only short, I'm running on writers block at the moment.)


	3. Beginnings

(AN: Just wanted to say sorry that this hasn't been updated in like a year, but massive writers block got in the way. But, since I just got KH2, I've felt inspired lol) 

**Chapter 3:**

As Kairi stepped off the Gummi ship, she wrapped her arms around herself.  
"Where are we?" She whispered, as Leon walked ahead of her.  
"Hollow Bastion. Don't you recognise your own home?" He laughed, motioning to the castle. "We're trying to rebuild at the moment. The others are still in Traverse Town, they'll be coming here soon." Kairi nodded.  
"Is...Sora here?" She whispered. Leon shook his head.  
"He's on his way though - you go ahead and rest, you'll be safe. I have to go and see the others" He smiled at her, and she smiled warmly back. Once Leon couldn't see her, and he knew she was out of earshot, he laughed.  
"She may be necessary, but she's an idiot"  
"It's not her body that's necessary, fool. Just her heart." Uttered a voice in response. "Report back to me immediatly. We need to advance our plan." Leon nodded, and with a wave of his hand, he disappeared in a cloud.

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" Squalked Donald, jumping up and down on his chest.  
"What! Hey, what's the big idea!" He complained, sitting up and pushing Donald off.  
"You were having a bad dream! What was it about?" Asked Goofy, pulling him up.  
"I don't know...I can't really remember it. Kairi was there though...and then..." He looked down, where his heart was beating fast. He tried to ignore it. "Anyway, do we know where we are? Can we get anywhere"  
"Nope, doesn't look like i"  
"Hey, what's that over there!" Sora looked over to where Donald was pointing, and started to run towards a glitter of light. As they got nearer, the light became brighter, eventually emerging into a doorway.  
"You think we should go through?" Asked Goofy.  
"I guess." Shrugged Sora, looking around. "Not really anything else here, is there...Let's go!" Sora ran foward into the door, and was about to keep running when he heard a thud. Spinning around, he heard the shouts of his friends, and saw that the door had sealed itself, and was slowly beginning to close. "Go on without us! We'll find a way!" Shouted Goofy.  
"No! Donald! Goofy!" Sora tried to reach out to them, but the doorway closed, and a force pushed Sora further down the corridor that had emerged in front of him.

_'Are you ready...'_

Sora looked around for the source of the voice, and prepared his keyblade.  
"Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!"

_'I'm not foe...But I'm not friend either...'_

_'A new journey awaits you, one you need to complete on your own'_

_'Listen to your heart. It knows all'_

The voice slowly faded, and Sora came to a halt in front of another door.  
"What do I do?" He called out. There was no answer. "I SAID, WHAT DO I DO!" His voice echoed down the hallway, and he looked around for any sign that someone was there. Hesitantly, he touched his heart, and felt that it was still beating fast. He closed his eyes, and a vision came to his head, knocking him to the floor. Kairi was in a corner, trembling, a dark figure looming towards her, and she was screaming.  
"KAIRI!" Sora shook his head, and ran full-speed at the door. It opened, and he found himself flat on the floor. He looked around. 'This place looks familiar'  
"Sora!" Sora's head sprung up, as he thought he heard Kairi.  
"Where--" He looked up, and saw it wasn't Kairi. It was Yuffie. As he came to his senses, he realised where he was - Traverse Town.


End file.
